Yugioh Character Reactions to Random Stuff
by YukiGirl21
Summary: The lovely Narrator makes the YGO characters react to random stuff, from reading fanfiction to watching a horrifying Youtube character. Will they survive the madness? You readers may suggest what they should react to next, or which character should go next, but not all suggestions will be granted!


Kaiba is on his computer, on a late night, as usual. However, instead of doing his 'work' as he usually tells Mokuba that he's doing, instead, he's playing the unfathomable shameful ero game, School Days.

"Who said that?!" he says, his head snapping up.

…

He looks around suspiciously, and would do something about the voice that is narrating his every move, but he is way turned up right now. His eyes gaze at the computer screen, and he shifts around in his seat.

"Yes Konota…rub your breast against his d*ck…yesssss…YES!"

If you don't mind Kaiba-boy, instead of getting yourself turned up from the hopeless knowledge that you'll be a douchy virgin forever, how about we do other things?

Kaiba snaps his attention off the computer ero game and flushes. "Who the hell said that?! I'll call the security on you!"

Silly Kaiba-boy, resistance is futile! Try to call any help, and your brother will PAY!

The TV screen turns on, showing Mokuba in a cage. "Big brotherrrrr!" he calls out.

Kaiba stares at his brother. "Shut up Mokuba." He says, and goes carelessly back into the computer.

No! Foolish fool! Mokuba is supposed to be your weakness!

The CEO shrugs. "Not really. He's just _there._ What do you want, a duel or something? That's what happens about everytime. We'll get through it after I finish this sceneeeee…" licks lips ike a perv.

Hmm… The narrator then realizes Kaiba's true weakness…and that is…ERO GAMES! Huh, go figure, never thought I'd say that.

The ero disc then shoots out of the computer, up into the air. Alright Kaiba-boy, I am now holding your ero game hostage! (And yet another completely random thing I thought I'd never say)

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Fine then, I'll just get another ero game."

You haven't let me finish you fool! I have trolled your bank accounts and every Gamestop in Japan—

"Is there even Gamestop in Japan?" Mokuba interrupts.

"Shut up Mokuba." Kaiba and the Narrator say together.

0_0 Kay, that was creepy. As I was saying, I have trolled your accounts and I have complete control over all of the ero game stocks, so if you try to buy another one of those games, they will always be out of STOCK! Mwhahahahaha!

"Noooooooooo! Fine, I'll do what you want as long as you don't troll my accounts! I NEED ero games!"

Narrator smirks in triumph. Alright Kaiba-boy, let the madness BEGIN! Follow every direction, and you might be able to save the future of your ero games…search up Yugioh Fanfiction.

Kaiba types it in, with a page popping up, and goes to the website. "What now?"

Read the first Kaiba fanfiction story you see, and I shall be waaaaaatchhhing yooouuuuu froom a distaaaance, woaaaahhhhh!

Kaiba rolls his eyes, and does as the Narrator directed. He had to admit he _is_ curious what people on this 'fanfiction' do, and what stories they right about him.

He clicks on a story called, 'Orange Love' and starts reading it.

_Kaiba and Joey are alone in a room. The sun shines into the room, making the tone of Joey's skin seem glowing. Kaiba stares at him, flushes, because he looks well…handsome._

Kaiba pauses, taking in what he just read. "…What?!" He continues reading on.

"_Hey Kaiba…I have something to tell you man." Joey says, almost shyly._

"_W-what?" Kaiba asks, stuttering._

_Joey rubs his arms nervously. "It's just that…that…I really like you…and I want us to be together."_

_Kaiba stares at Joey, who is still glowing under the color of the orange sun shining through the windows. He never felt this exposed, or vulnerable, with his emotions being displayed, right here, right now._

_He then whispers, "Of course" and they both start to share a—_

At this rate, Kaiba, who is indeed very horrified, exits out of the story once he gets to that part.

So what do you think my dear CEO?

"That…was…HORRIBLE. It degraded the very esscence of my pride! And for me, to be with that MUTT! I am damned straight!

The narrator smirks. There is yet more to come Kaiba-boy.

Another fanfiction story pops up suddenly, probably from the Narrator.

Kaiba glares at the Narrator. "Is this another horrendous story about Wheeler and I?"

I gurantee it's not.

He stares at her suspiciously, and reads the title, 'Rival Lovers.' Kaiba already has a bad feeling from this, but with the fate of his ero games at hand, he reads on.

"_I challenge you to a duel Yugi!" Kaiba yells, having another attempt to beat the King of Games._

_Yami Yugi (Unbeknowst to Kaiba that he is the alter ego of Yugi, or an Egyptian Pharaoh spirit) sighs in frustration._

"_Why must we always fight Kaiba? Why can't we just be friends and forget the past?"_

"_Because you're my rival!"_

Kaiba adjusts the computer screen. At least the fic seemed to be decent. As Kaiba reads on, he begins to like the story less by the minute, with him becoming _friends_ with Yami Yugi, his number one enemy in one of the chapters. He moves on to the last chapter.

"_So why did you wanted to meet here Yugi?" Kaiba asks, standing at the beach of Domino City._

_Yami Yugi looks down at his feet. "We've been friends, long enough for myself to learn about you and to trust in you. And that…I want us to be…more then just friends."_

_Kaiba's eyes widen. "More…?"_

_But before he could say anymore, Yami Yugi leans in and—_

Once again, Kaiba leaves the story, scarred for life. He turns to the Narrator angrily and shouts, "You said that this will be a straight fic!"

Ha, you thought so, but you only asked me if this is a fic about you and Joey. You never asked if it wasn't yaoi. Be more specific Kaiba-boy.

"Grrrr…"

Anyway, those two fics that you just read are two different kinds of shippings.

"Shippings?"

You know, throughout anime and manga fandom, fans and readers pair canon characters together—even boy to boy pairings. Unfortunately, Yugioh fandom displays these examples.

"Basically we're being ridiculed."

Yep. For fangirl's fantasies. Kaiba x Joey fics, are called Puppyshipping.

"Just because I call him 'dog' or 'mutt' all the time doesn't mean that I LIKE him!" Kaiba protests angrily.

You should've said a better insult genius. And the other shipping was called Prideshipping.

"UGH, I can't tell which was worse, me being with me arch rival, or an annoying idiot!" Kaiba moans.

Oh well, now that you have acknowledged these facts, I shall take my leave! Your ero game accounts are returned!

Narrator disappears.

Kaiba looks around, freaked out.

"Big brother, can I get out of this cage, it's cramped!" Mokuba groans.

"Shut up Mokuba." Kaiba says, going back to playing School Days.

**A/N: Just because I mentioned School Days, doesn't mean that I played or watched the anime! I am not into hentai, thank you very much!**


End file.
